The Right Feelings
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: [Liley] Miley isn’t telling Lilly her real feelings, from fear of rejection. She better get over that fear soon or Lilly won’t be single anymore. [Oneshot] [No flames!]


**The Right Feelings**

Miley's POV

It was just a few hours after school and I was sitting at a table at Rico's with Lilly. We were drinking smoothies.

Lilly was reading a book she had sitting in front of her. I didn't have anything to look at except Lilly and I couldn't help it, so I did. I couldn't take my eyes off of her silky blonde hair, one of her cute hats that she always wore, and those smooth lips that I wanted so much to touch.

Is this right? This has to be right. I can't control who I want to love, so there isn't anything wrong with wanting it. There shouldn't be anything wrong with me wanting her.

Oh yeah that's right I want her, I love her. I want my best friend Lilly.

Only problem is that she likes guys as far as I know, so there aint nothing I can do about this.

But this lust and desire has become so overwhelming for the past several months, that I almost burst it out to her a few times. I wanted so much to tell her, but I couldn't lose her friendship. So I was torn. Sometimes so bottled up to where I can hardly take it.

She should always know the truth though. We told each other we wouldn't keep secrets and I'm breaking that rule. But I just don't know how to tell her. I have to tell her, but when?

"Well, we should probably get back to your house and start on that project." Lilly said as she looked up from her book. "What?"

Uh oh. I was thinking so much that I was still staring at her.

"What?"

"Don't repeat the question. I said 'what' as in, what are you staring at me for?" Lilly chuckled.

"Oh uh nothing I just…I mean you just got a little bit of your smoothie on the side of your mouth. I'll get it for you."

I wiped it off with my thumb. Although there was nothing there, because I made it up, I still faked it. And as I wiped the corner of her mouth I held back a shudder from the amazing touch. And another amazing feel I got was looking into her eyes as I did this. But it was over with within a few seconds.

But for those few seconds, I could swear I saw a look in her eyes that told me she felt the same way I did; that we just had a moment. And I could also tell that she knew I made up, that there was something on her face. But she didn't say anything.

After I took my hand away, we sat in silence for just a few seconds. That was until _he_ walked up.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?"

"Oh hey Matt, what are you doing over here?" Lilly asked a bit nervously and then stood up from her chair. I did as well.

"Well I was just wondering, do you…do you want to go out this Saturday?" he asked in his usual annoying, nervous tone. Wait, go out? They were over, weren't they?

"Saturday? Oh well I…"

"Lilly, a word please!" I whispered loudly and then pulled her over to the bar at Rico's, slightly out of earshot.

"What's up with you?"

"I thought you guys were over for months now?"

"Well yeah but…"

"But what? He stood you up at a dance remember?"

"Yeah, but that was just because of my look so…"

"So that's still no reason to stand you up. You're not actually considering this are you?"

"Actually no I wasn't and why do you care about this so much?"

"W-well I'm just trying to remind you that he's probably not your type."

"Oh really? And what do you think my type is?" she asked with a smirk.

I froze. That was an impossible question. Now I was in dangerous waters too soon. I had to think quickly out of this one. I knew she was going to know sooner or later, but certainly not now.

I pointed over at Matt who was reading the title of Lilly's book and looking bored.

"Oh look Matt's waiting; you better give him an answer quick." I said very fast and then walked back over to him with Lilly.

"So do you want to go?" Matt asked her again.

"Listen Matt, I don't think it's gonna work out. It's just…well there's just somebody else."

Someone else?! I felt more shocked then Matt. She would have told me if she had a crush.

"Oh, well that's fine. Good luck then." he said with a small voice and then walked away.

As soon as he was gone I attacked Lilly for answers. "Someone else?! Lilly, why didn't you tell me?"

"There isn't really anyone else. It was just the only thing I could think of, because I just didn't want to go out with him."

"Oh ok, makes sense."

Then Lilly grabbed her book and smoothie. I got my smoothie too and we started to walk home.

"But what about that question you weaseled your way out of?" now she began to attack me about the question.

"W-what? I didn't do anything." I tried to play innocent.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You never answered me when I asked you what you think my type is."

"Oh right, that one. Well just like you said with Matt, you couldn't think of anything real quick and neither can I. So let's keep going shall we?" I smiled and tried to walk further, but Lilly stopped me.

"Hold it. Ok Miles, what's goin on?"

This was too much. I had held back from telling her, so many times before and thought it would be easy once again, but it wasn't this time. Now, I decided, I had no choice but to do it now. It would be the end of a great friendship or possibly, out of nowhere, the start of a new relationship if Lilly has been keeping a secret as well.

I took her hand for the last block to my house. I held back the shudder like always, from every time I touched her. It was an amazing feeling, but I still held back at letting her know. "Alright Lil, let's keep going to my house and I'll tell you." I sighed.

I wasn't quite prepared yet, but then again I'm sure anytime the opportunity showed up, I would probably never be prepared.

Once we walked in my house, I tossed my backpack to the side and sat on the couch. Lilly did the same. She sat right next to me. We were sitting close enough to where our shoulders were touching and I felt like shuddering again, but held back with effort.

"So what's wrong?"

She was so close and if I turned my head and looked at her while I talked, I knew what I'd do if I acted on impulse. So I looked at the ground while I spoke.

"Well I wouldn't say that anything is wrong, because it's not. At least _I _don't think so. Anyway, this has been on my mind for several months now. I'm really sorry I've been keeping something from you, but I guess now is the best time to tell you. I just want to know what you think." I pause and waited for her to process the part that I was keeping something from her.

"Well, I know we go to each other for everything, but this must be something big, so it's ok."

"Thanks Lil." Wow she is so understanding. It will sure feel good to say this; at least I hope so. "Alright Lilly I'm just gonna come right out. I really lo- I would really love to know if there's an easier way to say this!"

Man why is this so hard?! My hands began getting sweaty and I felt myself blushing.

"Ok, well maybe you can just hint or something and I can help you?" Lilly said, very unsure of what she was saying.

"There is no way I can 'hint' for what I'm trying to tell you, trust me."

Right then, my Dad walked in the house. "Hey girls, how's the project comin?"

"Project? Oh right, the school project. It's good, but we need more space so we'll just be in my room." Then I grabbed my backpack and started pulling Lilly up the stairs.

"Alright, well dinner will be ready in an hour and you can stay if you want Lilly."

"Ok, thanks Mr. S." Lilly yelled as we had already reached the top of the stairs.

Once we were in my room, I shut the door, threw my bag on the floor and sat on my bed. Lilly did the same.

"Alright so as I was saying, I would really love to know if there was an easier way to say this, but there isn't so I just have too…just have to…" then I acted on an impulse. I moved forward and gave Lilly a quick peck on the lips. She didn't kiss back, but I still did it. "…I just have too say that I love you Lilly, I mean I _really_ love you."

After this I looked at the ground and waited. I waited and prepared myself for rejection, disgust, or her to just plain walk away. But I was surprised.

"Miles I…"

After this I stood up from the bed and started walking toward the door. "No it's ok, forget it."

I choked out the words as tears began to fill my eyes. Lilly didn't see because I was almost out the door now.

I knew it was a mistake. I had really tried to keep my eye on guys, but nothing would ever settle just right. And Lilly seemed to be the only girl that I had my eyes on and that I could ever love.

When I ran downstairs, I ran through the house and out the back door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Dad look up from his cooking, but I gave him no explanation and still continued to run out to the beach.

I tried to hold the tears back, but as I ran they started to spill. It didn't matter though. The place I was going I could just think. I could just sit there and think and nobody would see me.

Lilly's POV

Was that all I could say? Now she ran off crying. I'm such an idiot. And I thought turning down Matt would be enough of a hint. Of course she talked me into it, so it really wasn't. I still don't know if it's right feeling the way I have been, but I have to go after her.

Just a few seconds after I had heard a door slam; it snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran downstairs and saw her Dad in the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. Stewart, which way did Miley go?"

"She ran out on the deck and to the beach. She also seemed upset. Is there anything wrong?"

I walked over to the door as I answered him. "Oh no, she just forgot her purse, yep. So that's why she was in a rush. I think I'll go follow her and make sure she finds it. Ok then bye."

Then I hurried out the door, leaving him looking confused. I have to admit it was a lame excuse, but the best thing I could come up with in a hurry.

I ran out to the beach and looked around as I thought. Ok, Miley usually comes to me when she's upset. But since this was obviously _about_ me, she also has another place she likes to go and think. She didn't know that I knew about it. I would sometimes see her run there after school.

It was a small clearing on the sand surrounded by a few palm trees and some bushes around the palm trees. You could only see if anyone was there, by walking where the trees opened up. The opening was facing the ocean.

I looked to the right from where I was standing; it was just down the hill behind Rico's and a few feet away from me.

I walked up to it and peeked in. I saw Miley's tearstained face; some tears still coming down. Once Miley saw me she looked away.

"Lilly! Holy crap, you scared me! What are you doing here? And how'd you know about this place?"

Miley tried to talk in a harsh tone, but it came out a little choked up, followed by a small sniff. I went and sat down next to her on her left, on the soft sand and under the cool shade of the palm trees. It was just comfortable enough for two.

"I'm sorry but I see you walk over here sometimes after school. I just figured it was a good thinking spot. I kind of like it it's nice and hidden."

"Yeah that's why I didn't tell anybody, because I wanted to keep it that way." She said a bit loud and then sniffed again.

"Anyway I'm here because…"

"Oh stop, I think we both know the answer."

She was still looking away from me out of embarrassment. But I could also tell she needed comfort too. So I gently put my hands on both her cheeks and slowly turned her head so she was facing me.

"Hey, it's ok Miles." I spoke in a soft voice so she would calm down. "But you're wrong about that, we both don't know the answer. You never heard what I was going to say."

Then while I was still holding her face, I wiped off a few tears. Then I decided to let go and she still kept looking at me.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm listening now." She whispered and sniffed once more.

"Thanks. Well believe it or not, but I've been keeping something from you too. And what you just did, back at your house, is it. I mean I thought turning down Matt would be a hint, but I guess it wasn't. Miley I…I feel the same way."

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Y-you're serious?" I started to smile.

"Yep and now I can see why you didn't really want to say what my type is." She said in a flirty tone. I blushed.

"Oh yeah, that. Well if I said some guy then…"

"Miles it wouldn't have mattered, you've been giving yourself away a little too much lately anyway." Lilly chuckled. I blushed at this.

"Oh great. Well are you sure though? I don't want to make you feel like you have to feel the same way back or anything."

"Nope, you're not making me." Lilly smiled then suddenly placed a quick, light kiss on my lips. "I've been feeling this way for a long time. I know these are the right feelings."

After those words, I closed the few inches and crashed my lips back onto hers. I expected her to pull back at my sudden move, but she didn't. She pushed and deepened the kiss even more. I could feel her lust and desire in the kiss, the same desires that I have been wanting for months now.

Soon she put her arms around my neck. Now I didn't hesitate to move my hands around her and rub her back. Now we had closed all the distance between us and had full body contact. It was an amazing feeling. Something I can't believe I've been missing out on.

Then suddenly Lilly broke contact.

"I-I'm sorry Lil, too much?"

"No it's just…" then she looked to her left and right. "…can anyone…"

"Oh, nope nobody can see in here, don't worry. It just looks like a big circle of palm trees on the outside, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I just got so caught up in the moment that I was a bit worried for a minute."

"Mhmm, I was caught up too ya know, so don't interrupt like that again." I raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. But I'm sorry, I won't. So where were we?" Lilly asked in a flirty tone.

Then we resumed the amazingly, comfortable position we were in before. Except this time I went for more then just a kiss. I slowly licked Lilly's bottom lip; she read my thoughts and opened up. My tongue dove in and discovered amazing new senses. Lilly did as well when she pressed hers in. As we did this, I played with the bottom of her shirt and felt my hand slowly moving underneath it. Then Lilly pulled out of the kiss.

"Um, M-Miley…we're still at the beach." Lilly whispered in my ear.

"Oh right, sorry." then I took my hand out from underneath her shirt real quick.

"So, how about we go back to your house?" Lilly said in a flirty tone.

"Yeah I know, we'd better finish that project." I sighed

Then I stood up and brushed some sand of my legs. Lilly did the same.

"Well I kind of meant…" she smirked again.

"Ooh, well in that case I'll race you there."

Then with that I ran out of the opening of trees and began to run towards my house. I could hear Lilly following close behind. I stumbled over some sand a few times, but that didn't matter because Lilly would be fast then me anyway.

Once we entered through the door on the deck, my Dad was still in the kitchen.

"Hey Miles, did you find your purse?"

I looked at Lilly with a questioning look, but she just looked back in a, just-say-yes, look. I just rolled my eyes as it all clicked.

"Yes Dad and we'll be upstairs in my room, see ya."

Then we ran upstairs before I heard a reply.

I couldn't wait to get with Lilly again. It was an unbelievable dream that actually came true and I couldn't have been happier to wait and see what happened next.

**A/N** Well it is my first. Good? Bad? Please Review


End file.
